All the things she said
by Hunting for Jasper
Summary: songfic. tatu - all the things she said. R & R


**(Bella POV)**

The school talent show. I hate them, even more so since I am singing. You see I am a lesbian and in a happy relationship with my best friend Alice. People don't understand and make fun of us so I'm singing a song I wrote. No one knows I'm performing, only the teacher who is holding the competition.

"Now singing is Isabella Swan!" I heard Ms Taggart announce. That's my cue. I could hear the murmuring and shocked gasps from the audience. I stepped on stage and took my place on the middle of the stage behind the microphone. I took a deep breath and the music started. I opened my mouth,

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_All the things she said _

_This is not enough _

_I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost _

_If I'm asking for help it's only because _

_Being with you has opened my eyes _

_Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise _

_I keep asking myself, wondering how _

_I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out _

_Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me _

_Nobody else so we can be free _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_This is not enough _

_This is not enough _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed _

_They say it's my fault but I want her so much _

_Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain _

_Come in over my face, wash away all the shame _

_When they stop and stare - don't worry me _

_'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me _

_I can try to pretend, I can try to forget _

_But it's driving me mad, going out of my head _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_This is not enough _

_This is not enough _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Mother looking at me _

_Tell me what do you see? _

_Yes, I've lost my mind _

_Daddy looking at me _

_Will I ever be free? _

_Have I crossed the line? _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

_Running through my head _

_Running through my head _

_This is not enough _

_This is not enough _

_All the things she said _

_All the things she said _

I danced lightly throughout the song, I let myself go to the beat. I ended up back in the middle, looking at the crowd. There was silence - just for a second before everyone stood up and whistled and clapped asking for more. I smiled, bowed and walked off the stage to Alice. I stood in front of her.

"I love you Ali" tears shone in bother our eyes

"I love you too Bella" and there in front of everyone we kissed. A sweet kiss, our love passing through one another. The claps never stopped.

Several people performed after me, now we all stood on stage in our own area. Me holding Alice's hand near the edge.

"The winner is…" A drum roll started and I rolled my eyes

"ISABELLA SWAN" I screamed, but it could not be heard over the noise. Alice hugged me and gave me a quick kiss

"Congratulations" she said, her eyes sparkling. She kissed me again. Ms Taggart walked over to us and handed me the trophy **(lame I know)** and $200. I hugged her

"Thank you" I whispered. She hugged me back

"You deserved it" I pulled back and grabbed Ali's hand. We jumped off the stage and ran to our families, my dad Charlie hugged me as soon as I approached

"Congrats honey" I kissed his cheek when I was pulled out of his arms and into Jake's. he spun me in circles as I laughed

"Jake!" I yelled. He put me down

"You won!" he shouted and walked back to Rosalie, his girlfriend. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper and Emmett all hugged me and told me they didn't know I could sing

"I did. She loved it as a kid. You could never shut her up" Charlie's tone showed his pride as I playfully punched his shoulder. Eventually everything died down and we were home. I took Alice up to my room

"Leave the door open" Charlie teased

"Yeah we wanna watch" that came from Emmett. I heard a slap

"Thanks Rose" I yelled, hearing the laughter as Em complained. We reached my room. I pounced on the bed, quickly followed by Alice. We snuggled and my eyelids started to droop

"Night Ali. Love you" I kind of mumbled it but I knew she got what I meant

"Love you to Bella" we fell asleep.


End file.
